The Death of a Hero
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Companion piece to 'The Perfect Couple'. Claudio and Hero, after Claudio has learned the truth, but before they are reunited. How did Hero deal with the betrayal? What were Claudio's feelings when herealized that he had been played for a fool?


_Disclaimer: Despite my love of the play, the Bard still owns it all._

_Summary: Claudio and Hero, after Claudio has learned the truth, but before they are reunited._

****

**

* * *

**

THE DEATH OF A HERO

_Claudio's POV_

_**"Doth this speech not run like iron through your blood?"  
"I have drunk poison as he uttered it!"**_

I have tried all of my life to be a good and honourable man, to look in a mirror and see someone to be proud of.

But today, it has all come crashing down. The words of Leonarto and Dogberry still echo in my ears, haunting me with my crime. Over and over, I hear Dogberry revealing the falsehood that caused me to denounce Hero as wanton, and the anguish of her father and uncle. _"I loved my niece!" "Thou hast killed mine innocent child!"_

_Loved._ He speaks of the past, a horrific reminder that no matter my repentance, I cannot undo Hero's death, nor take back my cruel words that destroyed her. Benedick was right to challenge me for it, even if it was most likely at the prompting of the Lady Spitfire.

_Killed… Innocent child._ Innocent, innocent, innocent. I am not the instrument that took Hero's life, but I am the cause, as surely as if I had taken my dagger and plunged it into her breast. I could have quietly confronted Hero and her father about what I had seen, but instead I accused and humiliated her in the middle of the ceremony, ruining her forever in the eyes of all who witnessed it.

Gentle, loving Hero did not have her cousin's wit or temper to carry her through the shame – and a good thing, for Beatrice would have castrated me for my accusations – so it is no wonder that Hero now lies dead. I thank God that Beatrice is not a man, or I would be the one lying dead. Perhaps that would be a good thing, for if I lay cold, then I would never have cursed the kind, lovely Hero as I did, and perhaps she would yet live.

It is true that we do not know the value of something until we have it no longer. I did not trust or appreciate Hero's love in the few bless'd days that I had it, and now I will never find another woman who filled my heart as she did. I agreed to marry Hero's cousin to make amends to her father for the wrong that I have done to his family, but I cannot promise to love her.

When I accused Hero, I thought her unworthy and undeserving of my affection. Only now, when it is far too late, do I realize the arrogant mistake of my opinions. Hero deserved the world, and it was I who proved unworthy of her.

A woman deserves a man who will love, honour and trust her above all else. I did none of those things, and the pain that pierced me when I learned of her innocence still runs sharp.

Hero is dead, and I am the one to blame for it.

_

* * *

_

__

Hero's POV

_**"Lady, what man is he you are accused of?"  
"They know that do accuse me. I know none."**_

Impossible as it seems, after knowing each other for only a few days, I love Claudio. I admire and care for him with all of my heart.

What caught me first was not his undeniably handsome appearance, but his obvious loyalty to his brothers-in-arms, his fierce determination and sense of honour, and commitment to a path once he had chosen it. The last two are why he felt that he could not accept me as his wife, and for that I cannot fault him.

But how could he believe it of me? Had I not been clear in my affection from the start? Had he not heard many testimonies that I was a good and Virtuous woman? Beatrice proclaimed my innocence, and she has never been one to hold back on a topic for which she feels strongly, quite the opposite, and will always speak truly, especially when others do not wish to hear it. Yet even my own father condemned me with no heed to my side of the story.

If Claudio does come to learn the truth and repent his words, can I forgive him? He believed me false so easily, and I will never be able to forget it, no matter how I try. It would have caused little trouble to break the engagement and merely say that there was an emergency that necessitated their immediate departure and delayed the ceremony.

Instead, they chose to humiliate me in front of half of Messina, and a reputation, once slandered, cannot be redeemed. If my father should ever release me from the convent, I shall be seen as unworthy, destined for spinsterhood, because Claudio and the Prince proclaimed me false, and noble brides must be without suspicion.

But it does not matter anymore, because as far as all are concerned, I am dead. I love Beatrice all the more when I remember her cries of fury and grief for me, and I am glad that Benedick will be there for her while I am proclaimed gone. They are good for each other, I think. Perhaps he will be able to dissuade her from killing Claudio and chopping him into bite-sized treats for the hounds.

I envy them, for Benedick loves Beatrice enough to believe in my innocence on her word alone, though he is indifferent to me personally. Benedick will never believe her false, for he trusts her. They are perfect for each other, and I am glad that Benedick will comfort Beatrice while I am gone.

For gone I am, no matter what happens next. Even if I am found innocent, and marry Claudio, and live a happy life, a part of me has died today. In a very real sense, Hero is dead.

_ws_

_ws_

_ws_

_ws_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Companion fic to 'The Perfect Couple'. I was always dissatisfied with the way Hero and Claudio ended. Even with the way ladies were supposed to act back in those times, you would at least expect Hero to give Claudio a few harsh words. If Hero had been guilty, or if Claudio had not consented to Marry her, Hero would never have been able to marry anyone else without a royal-sized dowery, and would have been subjected to slurs, discrimination and scorn for the rest of her life. If it takes believing you dead to give your significant other a kick back to his senses, then they deserve at least a few harsh words, in my opinion.  
Sorry about the rant. As always, Constructive criticism is appreciated, and Flames are ignored. Take five seconds to tell me what you think.

Thanks, Nat.


End file.
